fighterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Juni
Juni (ユーニ, Yūni) is a character from the Street Fighter series. She made her fighting debut in Street Fighter Alpha 3 along with her partner Juli. Juni is a brainwashed assassin who is a member of M. Bison's Doll team. Appearance Juni is a healthy skinned young woman of average height and below average weight. She has brown cat slanted eyes and a small snub noes. Her hair is styled in a clean slated pixie cut and her bangs are long enough to cover her face. Her her is blonde rather than orange in Street Fighter IV. She wears the Shadaloo Doll uniform, like Juli: a tight navy blue thong leotard with an open back, a small yellow tie attached to the front, a navy blue cap, navy blue tights, red gauntlets and black boots. On her left arm she wears a brown armband. Personality Due to being a brainwashed assassin, Juni is pretty much emotionless and shows little to no emotion ever. However, when she defeats M. Bison in Street Fighter Alpha 3, she is shown to be very sensitive and caring, especially to her friend Juli. In the UDON comics, Juni is shown to be a masterful deceiver. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Juni has been taught in a special type of assassination while brainwashed. With this type of skill, she is a master in hand-to-hand combat and killing. While she has some of the same skills as Cammy, Juni does have a few moves of her own. She does have super sonic speed, fast enough to appear that she is teleporting. Special Moves View the full list and move input here. *'Spiral Arrow' - Juni lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a cork-screw manner with their feet leading towards the opponent, performing a short sliding kick along the ground as they land. Though the move targets the opponent's legs, the technique can be blocked from both standing and crouching positions. *'Canon Spike' - Juni launches in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike that often over powers any aerial strike. Upon impact, she flips backward in a relatively safe distance. *'Mach Slide' - It is a forward-only teleport that renders Juni completely invincible for the duration. The distance is determined by the strength of the pressed kick button; The light version barely goes anywhere and is really only good for fake-outs, the medium version moves about one character length forward, and the heavy version moves a half-screen forward. *'Canon Strike' - Juni performs a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force. *'Hooligan Combination' - Juni spins into the air. While spinning through the air, various follow-up moves are available. *'Earth Direct' - An unblockable grab that causes Juni to spiral up into the air with her opponent, then come crashing down on their stomach. Like other combos that require a 360 stick motion, lower strength buttons equal less damage, but more range. Appearances in Other Media Namco X Capcom Juni and Juli appear as enemies in the Japanese exclusive role-playing game, Namco X Capcom. Akiko Kōmoto reprises her role as Juni in this game. Character Relationships *Partner and close friend to Juli. *Was brutally beaten by Juri. *Bodyguard to M. Bison. *Was sent to collect data from Ryu. *Was told by Bison to attack and kill Cammy White. *Fought and defeated E. Honda; originally planned to kill him. *Member of the Dolls along with Decapre. *Was sent to assassinate Seth along with he other Dolls. Trivia *Her name is German for June. *She, alongside the other Dolls, can be seen in Decapre's Ultra Street Fighter IV promotional artwork. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140317050233/streetfighter/images/c/cb/USFIV_Decapre.jpg *Her hair and eye color are drastically changed in the Street Fighter IV series. *Oddly, Juni's speech in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is more robotic and unemotional. But in the Street Fighter 4 series, she's able to speak with real emotion. *She made a cameo in Street Fighter X Tekken on the Half Pipe stage on a billboard. Cammy, Juli, and Enero also appear on the board. External Links *Juni's page on Street Fighter Wiki *Juni's page on Strategy Wiki *Juni's page on Wikipedia Español Category:Females Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:5'4" Category:101 lbs. Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:German Characters Category:AB Blood Type Category:Assassians Category:Street Fighter Category:Michelle Ruff Category:Characters Category:European Characters